Early Morning Chat
by Dracoisalooker76
Summary: Unable to sleep, Tony has a chat with his newborn daughter. Oneshot. Implied Tiva.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tony or anything that has to do with NCIS in this fic.**

**Okay, this is just something that I came up with while I was listening to some music.

* * *

**

**Early Morning Chat**

Tony DiNozzo sat down beside the crib and laid his head on the railing. Never in a million years had he pictured himself here, looking down at something so beautiful. Everyone had commented on how much she looked like him. With a patch of light brown hair and the cutest little face, she had stolen his heart the minute he saw her.

He reached his arm down and slid his finger into her hand. Her skin was so soft against his and she continued to sleep. He never thought he'd be a father, what with his fear of commitment, but now he couldn't imagine himself without this tiny baby girl.

"Hey," he whispered, moving his finger slightly in the baby's hand. "It's Daddy."

The baby remained asleep and he just stared down at her. A smile spread across his face as he fixed the blanket that covered his daughter. His daughter, he loved the sound of it.

"Yeah, you know what, you are going to be so loved. I mean, you have me and Mommy. That would be enough. But, then add in Aunt Abby, Uncle Probie, Aunt Jenny, Uncle Ducky, and don't forget Grandpa Gibbs." He chuckled. "Though, you might just want to call him Gibbs."

The baby's eyelids opened slowly, showing eyes the color of the ocean. He patted her head and rested his chin on the rail. "Yeah, you're going to work with Mommy and me tomorrow, cutie. Well, actually," he looked at the clock, "today. Anyway, everyone wants to see you and we're only doing paperwork."

She looked up at him and gave a toothless grin. She made a sound, that sound like a giggle to Tony, and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're laughing at Daddy. Is that fun?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Making fun of Daddy because he can't sleep? Real nice."

The baby made a face and he stood so he could take her out of the crib. He held her against him as he sat down in the rocking chair that was next to her crib. He rocked back and forth slowly, remembering how he hadn't wanted to hold her when she had first been born. Gibbs, after a day, had finally told him that she was wasn't going to break and helped him hold her. The entire time he was shaking.

Now, he couldn't let her go.

"You see, little girl, you are going to have the best family in the world," he whispered. "And, you'll be so sick of us by the time your eighteen you'll want to go as far away as possible for college. You could always go to Ohio State, that's where I went."

Her eyelids began to droop over her eyes. She yawned and the grin on Tony's face enlarged. "You are so cute," he whispered. He tried to picture her older and a serious expression came over his face. "And you better stay away from guys for a long time. I know what guys think like. I don't want you getting hurt by some jerk like me."

He chuckled. "Beside, we can kill him and Abby can get rid of him without leaving forensic evidence."

She was now staring at him, any thoughts of sleep completely abandoned. He sighed. "Okay, you can date. I know how much fun it can be, but the boys have to pass my test, and probably Gibbs's too, before they can even think about it."

He started to hum a tune under his breath and she looked at him with curiosity. He grinned. "My mom used to sing this song to me when I couldn't sleep when I was little. Of course, this was while she dressed me as a sailor. I will never do that to you."

The humming continued for another verse before he started to sing softly, hoping his rambling wouldn't keep her up all night.

"Fi la nana, e mi bel fiol,  
Fi la nana, e mi bel fiol,  
Fa si la nana.  
Fa si la nana."

"Dormi ben, e mi bel fiol,  
Dormi ben, e mi bel fiol,  
Fa si la nana.  
Fa si la nana."

The lullaby didn't work and she continued to watch him. Rolling his eyes, bent his face close to hers. "Lullabies are supposed to make you sleepy." She just looked at him with wide eyes. "You know," he said and then pretended to snore.

She looked to be enjoying Tony's attempts to get her to sleep. "You have a pretty cool family, much cooler than mine was. I mean, how many kids get to say my dad's a secret agent and my mom's an assassin?"

She raised an eyebrow, although Tony was sure that it wasn't intentional. "Yeah, I have to agree, that might not get you many friends. Just tell them both your parents are feds and only tell your friends that Mommy's an assassin."

The baby was beginning to look sleepy and he rocked her until her eyes were closed. He kissed her forehead before placing her back in the crib and staring at her.

"For a guy with commitment issues, I didn't do that bad." The baby continued to sleep and he patted her head lightly. "I guess I just had to wait for the right time, and the right person."

Tony walked away from the crib and a massive snore erupted through the room. He turned back to the crib and saw that the baby was still asleep. "Was that you?" he joked, knowing very well who had snored. Knowing that sleep wasn't coming, he grabbed a book from a shelf and sat down in the rocking chair.

"Ha,_ Deep Six_," he said with a smile. "By Thom E. Gemcity. Let's see..." Thumbing through he found a spot with Special Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa. McGee had more insight into people than he'd thought.

After reading almost the entire second half of _Deep Six_, his eyes began to feel tired. He looked at the clock swore under his breath when he saw it read four fifty-five. The alarm would be going off in five minutes. They'd go for their morning run and then get ready for work so there would be no time for sleep.

He stood from the chair and looked down into the crib. The baby was wide awake and made a sound of happiness upon seeing him. He carefully took her in his arms and stood by the window, watching the sunlight fill the Washington sky.

* * *

**So, how did you like it. I got the lullaby off the internet (songs for teaching is the name of the website) as I'm not Italian and do not speak it, I had to use the internet to find one. The website said that this is the translation:**

**Hush-a-bye, my lovely child,  
Hush-a-bye, my lovely child,  
Hush, hush and go to sleep.  
Hush, hush and go to sleep. **

Sleep well, my lovely child,  
Sleep well, my lovely child,  
Hush, hush and go to sleep.  
Hush, hush and go to sleep. 

**Okay, so, tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


End file.
